1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to apparatus for rewinding rolls of flexible, elongated, tape or strap like material, and more particularly to an apparatus for rewinding material from a defective roll onto, a corrected roll. The rewinder apparatus of this invention is particularly useful for rewinding paper, synthetic films, metal foil, cloth and similar substances.
2. Background Information
In the past, devices and methods has been used to rewind material, and particularly for rewinding material from a detective roll onto a corrected roll. However, these devices and methods have significant limitations and shortcomings.
Despite the need in the art for a rewinder which overcomes the shortcomings and limitations of the prior art, none insofar as is known has been developed or proposed. Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved rewinder apparatus that can be used to remove material from a roll having a crushed core or a telescoping core or which has improperly spliced material or which requires a new splice in the material, and to rewind the material onto a new core. It is a further object of this invention to provide a rewinder apparatus which is effective, reliable, easy to operate and economical to manufacture, and which overcomes the limitations and shortcomings of the prior art.